RMRP Discord
Category:PMRP Discord The PMRP Discord first started out as a Fanmade Discord server for the Paper Mario Roleplay Roblox Game, later on in its life it was replaced by that of an official one. There are currently two official PMRP servers and a semi-official third server being the PMRPCraft Server. There is also a 4th completely fanmade server called PMRPtale The Official Paper Mario Roleplay Fan Server The Offcial Paper Mario Roleplay Fan Server or PMRPcord for short is a largely active Discord server for the Roblox Game PMRP, the server's current owner is Watereo (The discord server's creator) and in total has about 563 Members. The server was created on February 5th, 2017 and currently has 8 Categories, 37 text channels, and 2 voice channels. Though the server has had some dramas and controversies in the past, It has reletively kept a decent reputation. With the Official PMRP Roleplaying server's creation this server's once largely active roleplay channel has been dead ever since. Invite: https://discord.gg/tYsr43D Official PMRP Roleplaying Server Upon the deletion of the Roblox game an Offcial roleplaying discord was created to make up for It's absense, the server uses the bot known as Tupperware in order to create an imersive roleplaying expierence. The server was originally owned and created by the Discord user GameBoy, but due to personal reasons since then Watereo has been given the title of owner. In total the Discrod server has 217 members. The server was created on August 4th, 2018 and currently has 5 categories, 23 text channels, and once voice channel. The server has had no notable drama, however, It following the game's rehosting It has taken a large dip in activity. Invite: https://discord.gg/j4pDVWP PMRPCraft PMRPCraft was a discord created in order to bring back PMRP's old Minecraft Server, the server was created on September 28, 2018 and in the short ammount of time the server had remained up It was largely active. The server currently has 61 members, having the least ammount of members of all PMRP servers and was created and is owned by Miigator. The server currently has 3 catergories, 9 text channels, and 3 voice channels. It used a unique chat system where things said in both the Discord and Minecraft server chat would transfer over, as It stands the Minecraft server is currently dead and the Discord along with it. There has been talk about Mii planning to revive the Minecraft server, but currently that does not seem very likely. Invite: https://discord.gg/HfWWcsw The Original Discord Server The original PMRP Discord, was that of a fan made one. It was created in roughly 2016 and not much is known about it. Since the official server's creation it has since been made into a Friendcord. If you have further information on the original discord, please add it here. Invite: There is no invite. Server Trivia * PMRPCraft originally allowed swearing, which resulted in it being set under fire by PMRP Members until a no swearing rule was soon added.